Imortal
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Uma vampira. Um humano. Um amor. Uma morte. Presente de Natal pra Toph-Baka, minha best...


_Essa fic eu fiz de presente de Natal para Toph-Baka, outra best friend minha. Denise, eu quero que saiba que eu amo muito ocê coisa e que adoro conversar com você sobre Naruto, quem morre. Minina, eu vi o último mangá, o Pain destruiu Konoha T.T... Bem muié, tomara que vc goste da fic que eu fiz com o maior amor e carinho, drama e tragédia pra ti. Tu pediu ItaHina, está aqui ItaHina. Aishiteru._

* * *

Imortal

Era uma vez um humano que sonhava ser seqüestrado. Mas não por uma pessoa comum, não por um ladrão. Ele queria ser seqüestrado por um ser imortal, e queria que esse ser lhe desse a imortalidade. Uchiha Itachi tinha apenas vinte anos, mas era sonhador. Namorava com uma garota que ele odiava, e que o traía com seu 'otouto tolo'. Haruno Sakura era uma adúltera, para não falar coisas piores. Era tudo contra sua vontade, ele não a amava.

Era uma vez uma vampira que sonhava sair na luz do dia. Que sonhava poder comer outras coisas e se sentir saciada. Uma vampira que sonhava ser humana. Hyuuga Hinata estava de casamento marcado, com apenas 15 anos, ou carinha de 15, ou 150, realmente. Ela teria de se casar com outro vampiro, Hyuuga Neji. Ela não queria. Ela sonhava, sonhava se apaixonar.

Era uma vez uma bruxa chama Mitsashi Tenten. Uma bruxa que tinha se apaixonado pelo vampiro Neji. Hinata e Tenten fizeram um trato. Tenten se transformaria em Hinata, e a verdadeira iria fugir. E assim aconteceu.

A vampira, transformada em morcego voava com todas as suas forças. Até que, quando amanhecia parou em um castelo, um castelo abandonado, bem propício para um vampiro. Ela ficou lá e descansou, até que fosse noite novamente. Quando a noite pairou ela voou, em busca de alimento, afinal, se não comesse, digo, bebesse, ela ficar fraca, sem forças e iriam encontrá-la, e então, matá-la.

Hinata voou, voou. Avistou uma bela casa, um sobrado, bem grande. Pousou em uma das sacadas e se transformou em mulher, novamente. Sentada na sacada ela observava tudo, até que percebeu que alguém vinha na sua direção. Perfeito, não teria que procurar.

- Você é imortal?

- Por que a pergunta? Humano? – ela respondeu ainda assustada, pelo mero humano saber que ela não era um ser comum

- Eu sempre quis que um imortal me seqüestrasse, e me levasse pra longe daqui, e pelo visto, como falou comigo, se referindo a mim como humano, deve ser mesmo uma imortal

- Sim, sou imortal – ela se levantou, sabia que não iria dar certo

- Aonde você vai? Me leve junto

- Não posso, afinal, sou uma vampira, logo vai amanhecer e eu não posso com o sol

- Onde, onde você mora?

- Em um castelo, abandonado, não muito longe daqui

- Sei onde é, vivo indo lá, mas nunca passei dos portões – ele pegou uma mala

- O que vai fazer, humano?

- Me chamo Uchiha Itachi e vou com você

- Iie – e dizendo isso sumiu das vistas do humano

- Vampira ingênua, eu sei onde mora – e sorriu cinicamente, para logo após pular a sacada, deixando apenas um recado

- Aniki? – Sasuke, seu otouto abre a porta e vê um recado em cima da cama – "_Divirta-se com a Haruno, já que não vai mais me ver_", Itachi, pra onde você foi? Mas de qualquer forma...

Era uma vez um humano. Um humano que fez a loucura de fugir de casa para poder encontrar uma vampira. Mau o humano percebeu, mas ele havia se apaixonado pela vampira mal-humorada. Ao chegar aos portões do castelo, ele ficou admirado, admirado com a grandeza do lugar. Os portões se abriram e ele entrou. Assim como entrou no castelo.

Era uma vez uma vampira, uma vampira que dormia aos primeiros raiares de sol.

- Eu estava lhe esperando, Uchiha

- Então você não é ingênua como eu pensei?

- Sou muito mais velha do que aparento

- De cara daria 15 anos, mas parece que você tem mais

- Mulheres não gostam de revelar suas idades, com licença

- Aonde vai? – ela apontou a janela, estava amanhecendo

Era uma vez um humano, um humano que havia se apaixonado por uma vampira.

Era uma vez uma vampira, uma vampira que havia se apaixonado por um humano.

- Me transforme em vampiro

- Eu nunca faria isso, não com você, Itachi-kun

- Até hoje você não me disse seu nome, vampira-chan

- Ainda não é necessário, quando for eu lhe digo

Era uma vez um caçador de seres, um caçador que desejava a imortalidade. Uchiha Sasuke era seu nome. Esse mesmo caçador viu um castelo abandonado, e resolveu lá procurar algo, sempre há algo em castelos abandonados.

- Oh não, fui encontrada – disse sarcasticamente

- Você é imortal? Não, não é, pois eu sei como lhe matar

- Pra me matar você precisará de muito mais do que água benta, uma cruz e balas de prata, caçador em busca da imortalidade

- Como você sabe o que sou, e se está tão confiante, por que não se mostra?

- Porque você jamais conseguiria me matar, Uchiha Sasuke

- Você sabe meu nome, vampira de...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase – ele sente um vulto por trás – ou eu te mato, na frente do seu aniki querido

- Aniki?

- Otouto tolo, é bom lhe rever

- Itachi, o que significa isso?

- Simples, eu deixei a Haruno pra você e vim morar com a vampira-chan

- Vampira-chan?

- São poucos os que têm a honra de saber meu nome, uma puro-sangue, digo

- Transforme-me em vampiro

- Iie

- Eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando

- Eu não recebo ordens de um mero humano

- Eu atiro

- Vá, atire em mim – ela ficou frente a frente com ele, ele atirou – é tudo o que tem? – em poucos segundo o buraco na barriga ia se reconstituindo

- Como?

- Eu disse que apenas prata não acaba comigo, e outra, não tem algo estranho com essa arma?

- Não

- O cano não está torto? – ela disse quando terminava de entortar o cano da arma, com a maior facilidade

- Você é um monstro?

- Não, um vampiro, e não se assuste

- Acho que vou ter que pegar pesado com você – em um segundo ela some da vista do caçador, pega Itachi, leva-o para o quarto

- Não saia daí, ele realmente vai pegar pesado agora

- Como assim?

- Como um mero humano ele iria miraria em você, como se você fosse meu ponto fraco, te trazendo pra cá, o lugar mais escondido do castelo, ele nunca te acharia, mesmo que eu morresse, e outra, ele está com uma 13 mm, a bala banhada a prata e água-benta, recheada de mercúrio líquido, fatal

- Você pode morrer?

- Ele vai partir pra cima de mim com tudo, existe essa possibilidade, por isso... – ela não terminou a frase.

Era uma vez uma vampira que deu a imortalidade para um humano. Era uma vez um humano que havia ganhado a imortalidade de uma vampira. Era uma vez uma vampira que estava em uma batalha de vida ou morte. Era uma vez um humano recém transformado em vampiro que resolveu ajudá-la.

Era uma vez um caçador. Era uma vez uma arma. Era uma vez uma bala. Era uma vez um vampiro. Que era o alvo. Era uma vez uma vampira. Que se atirou na frente da bala. Era uma vez uma vampira. Que se entregou para salvar um humano/vampiro. Era uma vez um caçador. Que estava na parede com três facas atravessadas em si. Uma no coração. Uma na cabeça. Uma na perna esquerda.

- Hyuuga Hinata, esse é meu nome, aishiteru, Itachi-kun

Era uma vez uma vampira. Que virava pó à medida que o mercúrio e a prata percorriam seu corpo. Era uma vez um vampiro. Um vampiro que era humano. Um humano que se apaixonou por uma vampira. Essa vampira que se sacrificou para salvá-lo. Essa vampira que o amava.

- Aishiterumo – já era tarde

Era uma vez uma vampira e um humano. Uma combinação que jamais daria certo. Nem em séculos. Nem em milênios. Sempre há uma parte que se sacrifica. A parte mais forte. Que se sacrifica para salvar a mais fraca.

Era uma vez um humano e uma vampira. Um humano que seguiu uma vampira até seu covil. Um humano que queria ser imortal. Um humano que conseguiu a imortalidade. Mas com isso. Perdeu seu bem mais precioso. A criatura que lhe concedeu a imortalidade.

Era uma vez um casal.

Era uma vez um casal impossível.

Era uma vez uma vampira.

Era uma vez um humano.

Era uma vez um amor.

Era uma vez um sacrifício.

Era uma vez uma morte.

Era uma vez um sacrifício.

Era uma vez um amor.

Era uma vez um humano.

Era uma vez uma vampira.

Era uma vez um casal impossível.

Era uma vez um casal.

Era uma vez...

Apesar de isso nem passar perto de um conto de fadas...

**Owari**

* * *

**Reviews Onegai**


End file.
